


LLTQ Small Fic Collection

by Mireia



Series: Small Fic Collections [1]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Bitterness, Divorce, Ficlet Collection, Infertility, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireia/pseuds/Mireia
Summary: A collection of fics written for the three sentence ficathon.1.) Elodie, alone, after Talarist has gone. 2.) Bennett returns to court after marrying Lieke.
Relationships: Bennett/Lieke (Long Live the Queen), Elodie/Talarist (Long Live the Queen)
Series: Small Fic Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968505
Kudos: 3





	1. Elodie/Talarist - "I just don't love you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in February 2020 to the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. I've made a couple of changes to make it flow better.
> 
> This ficlet is supposed to take place in the canon epilogue that happens when an infertile Elodie marries Talarist after a long courtship. The prompt I was responding to was "I just don't love you anymore."
> 
> ( _Someday_ I will write something more traditionally shippy for this pairing. Someday.)

Certainly Elodie had to have some idea of what her ex-husband was up to, with him being the most powerful noble in a neighboring country, but she didn't have to hear about how he doted on his new baby, or how he made the new wife smile with so many gifts. It made her memories of him, back when he would make her smile, taste as bitter as the many herbs that she took over the years, the both of them hoping against hope they could reverse the damage done to her womb.

Sometimes, though, when she sat alone with her thoughts under the sacred grove, she found that she couldn't remember why he ever made her smile, a thought that was sometimes comforting and sometimes depressing.


	2. Bennett/Lieke - "Don't forget who you are."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett returns to court after marrying Lieke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 2020. Pre-canon. I've made a couple of edits.

The first gala that they attended as a married couple was the first gala he'd attended since he left home, and he could tell from Angelique's quick glance to him that she too was not impressed. But wasn't that typical, for people to give congratulations to the bride and groom and pretend that, either alone or together, they hadn't been the subject of some scandalous gossip or another over the past seven years?

Brin and Banion, of course, did not come near them.


End file.
